Coincidencias- Argchi
by lady-naniii
Summary: Manuel está desesperado, no sabe que mas hacer en su vida, solo le queda perecer, sin embargo no era la hora de su muerte aun, por lo que decide continuar adelante con lo que la tierra proyectaba para su nuevo comienzo.


**Este one-shot es un auto ayuda que escribí hace unos días porque la verdad no me sentía muy a gusto con lo que estaba viviendo, la verdad escribirlo me sirvió mucho para el análisis de todo lo que estaba pasando y me hizo reflexionar bastante, espero les guste. **

* * *

Todo es tan negro, todo en el mundo, este aire espeso, esta nubes negras que se sienten como si me aprisionaran contra la tierra y su lluvia me quemara por cada gota que cae en mi cuerpo, el viento se siente chocando fuerte con mi rostro, mi cabello se eleva, y se agita hacia atrás, mis ropas se aprietan al cuerpo guiadas con ese mismo viento, no quiero abrir los ojos, todo se acabó, no quiero recordar las cosas que me unen a esta tierra, quizás esa hermosa puesta de sol, esa luna brillante en la noche acompañada por las millones de estrellas que parecen desfilar a su lado, ese infinito universo que tantos días me ha inspirado, que me ha hecho reflexionar en lo más profundo de mi ser, no quiero volver a pensar en esas enormes masas de agua gasificada que al verlas avanzar por el cielo parecen corderos corriendo por una pradera azul. Ya no soy capaz de más, si vuelvo a pensar en eso, no voy a ser capaz de cumplir mi objetivo, abro mis ojos, miro hacia arriba mientras me afirmo de la maya a cuadros detrás mío, lagrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, no hago nada, solo las dejo ser, dejo que la naturaleza siga ese rumbo que por tantos años ha seguido cruelmente, dejo que esa agua salada se deslice, se deslice por todo mi cuerpo hasta que caiga al suelo ¿estará bien si lo hago ahora?¿está bien terminar todo aquí?, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, aprieto mi corazón con la mano derecha por sobre la piel y la tela, late rápido y calmado a la vez, sabe que todo estará bien, sabe que ya nada puede ir mas mal de lo que estaba hace unas horas, sabe que pronto se volverá uno con esa naturaleza que siempre ha admirado, eso me hizo sonreír entre las lágrimas, miré hacia abajo, vi mis pies y fue cuando escuché un grito, lo pasé por alto, no era necesario nunca más escuchar los molestos sonidos emitidos desde otra garganta, la única voz que necesito para vivir otro minuto más es la del viento y la que vive internamente en mi mente, vuelvo a escuchar otras voces, esta vez eran muchas, mas sin embargo eso ya no me importaba, este mundo ya no me importa, quiero ser de la naturaleza, me siento poderoso, me lleno de valor, aprieto mis puños fuerte contra la maya, el viento pareciera gruñir mientras las nubes negras chocaban unas contra otras produciendo estragos, relámpagos, luces, truenos, lluvia, un evento natural único, un día especial para mi muerte, un día donde todo se acabará, un día donde seré feliz de nuevo, al fin ya todo acabo, este mundo fue demasiado cruel conmigo, pero ahora, ahora me volveré uno con esa crueldad, un sacrificio necesario, la tierra me lo pide, me pide que me una a ella, me pide que la sienta, y grita conmigo, y llora por mi muerte próxima, ¿lloremos juntos?, esto es una fiesta, sí, una fiesta en honor a mi muerte, jajaja, hasta me parece gracioso, esos colores siempre me identificaron, vivir en un lugar lleno de oscuridad donde apenas si veía la luz, ahora muero en un lugar donde el cielo está llorando, donde el cielo esta oscuro, pero aun así existen esos haces de luz que revotan contra el suelo, es irónico pensar que moriré de la misma manera, un "boom" contra el suelo y será, todo acabara, no puedo esperar, estoy tan emocionado, por fin, por fin mundo de mierda, por fin tu crueldad será parte de mí, por fin seremos uno solo, ¿quieres verme hacerlo luego verdad?, sin embargo necesito despedirme de todo lo que me rodea, déjame sentir un poco más, hazme mierda como siempre lo has hecho, eso, ruge con más fuerza, llora con más fuerza, alégrate, si, así mismo, alégrate de verme en tus brazos de conseguir tu objetivo, alégrate y has más violento el viento, ruge gruñe, llora, ilumíname con ese resplandor de la muerte que solo tu posees- ¡así hazlo, mátame conchetumare, mátame como lo hiciste durante todos estos años, mundo de mierda!- grité desesperado hacia el cielo –¡mátame y no me recojas, has lo que quieras de mí, mátame, quiero volver a nacer en otra parte donde no te vuelva a conocer nunca hijo de puta, mundo de mierda!- solté con ira la maya justo en una luz resplandeciente quien gruñía al paso que daba mis últimos pasos corriendo hacia el fin de mis días, todo se veía impactante, el fin de mis días, el fin de estos momentos, todo se acabó, por fin, por fin puedo respirar, por fin tengo alas para volar. Di un gran salto, uno que creo jamás haber dado en mi vida, ya todo está bien, ahora puedo volar, soy libre, soy libre de ti, ten mi cuerpo pero deja mi alma marchar, después de todo solo es una coraza que encapsula lo que realmente soy, ten tómalo, te lo regalo para ser libre, no sabes lo feliz, lo feliz que me siento, me rió de ti, jajaja, soy tan feliz sintiendo tus ultimas caricias en mi rostro, sintiendo la gravedad atrayéndome para tu abrazo final, ven recógeme soy tuyo, hazlo pronto, voy feliz hacia ti ¿puedes ver mi sonrisa?, yo no soy capaz de hacerlo, el viento es muy fuerte para abrir mis ojos, pero la siento, espero que tú puedas verme, verme morir feliz, después de todo me entrego a tus brazos, recíbeme de una vez ¿Cuántos segundos han pasado? ¿3? ¿8? ¿Porque no me abrazas?, quiero sentir tu esencia, tu dura corteza en mi cuerpo, un impacto lo suficientemente grande para separar el alma de mi cuerpo, vamos de una vez, no me amargues más mis últimos momentos, quiero sentirte, trato de mantenerme despierto a pesar de la velocidad que afecta mis sistemas, a pesar de la presión que ejerce el movimiento y la gravedad, quiero vivir, vivir lo suficiente para sentirte herirme por última vez y burlarme de ti porque no lo harás mas, impáctame de una maldita vez, solo tú puedes cumplir mi deseo, hazlo lentamente para que podamos disfrutarlo solo tú y yo, solos yo y tu inmensidad.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya estoy muerto? ¿Ese fue el impacto quien me traslado a otra vida? Si, debo estar muerto, pensé que me tratarías peor, pensé que realmente querías hacerme sufrir, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una voz? ¿Por qué escucho voces? ¿No es que acaso querías matarme? Estoy yendo hacia ti y me rechazas, te entrego mi vida, y no la quieres, pensé que eso habías estado buscando por tanto tiempo, ¿acaso me juegas una broma? Ven, tómame, estoy a tu disposición, mátame ¿por qué puedo aun sentir voces de los seres que habitan en ti? puedo escucharlos, puedo sentirlos, abro mis ojos y ahí están, mirándome con lastima, lastima que nunca tuviste para hacerme pedazos, ¿por qué ahora no me quieres? siempre me quisiste ver destrozado, desarmado, y cuando te doy en el gusto me rechazas, esto es tan triste, déjame llorar de ira, aunque no puedo taparme el rostro, no siento mi cuerpo, aunque sé que aún estoy unido a él, es más, puedo sentir el calor de algo que esta abajo mío, mas no puedo abrir los ojos para ver que es, se siente cálido, quiero descansar, sin embargo esto me retiene ¿acaso es cariño? ¿Qué pasó? la curiosidad me gana, quiero saber que hiciste para evitar mi muerte, pero estoy cansado, creo que en cualquier momento perderé la conciencia, ya no aguanto, nos vemos en unos momentos más.

¿Dónde estoy? Puedo ver, ha sí… claro, me lancé del sexto piso, pero sigo aquí, tu no me quisiste, me rechazas hasta en la muerte, ¿por qué quieres que siga viviendo? Veo a mi alrededor, al parecer algo frenó mi caída, en mi habitación solo hay paredes blancas, una ventana que da hacia el mismo cielo que ya no lloraba, al contrario sonreía con ese cielo celeste, con un arco Iris asemejando una sonrisa vista de otro lado, mostrando la mejor cara para darme la bienvenida, si, exactamente, desde que salte, morí, morí en mi caída, mas ahora he vuelto a nacer, solo que quiero saber porque, ¿por qué me das esta nueva oportunidad, acaso no te cansas de hacerme sufrir?. Entró alguien a mi cuarto, era una persona quien se camuflaba con lo blanco de las paredes, una señorita de bata blanca quien se veía preocupada, me miró a los ojos que tenía abiertos y sonrió-

-¿Por qué no morí?- fue lo único que dije, una duda que no me permitía volver a la vida. Ella respondió franca, aunque con su mirada de lastima -tal vez fue una coincidencia, tal vez simplemente no era su momento de morir, el día estaba extraño, llovía muy fuerte, la gente corría de lado a lado para escapar de la tormenta, más usted iba cayendo en vez de escapar, pareciera que quería unirse al desfile de gotas que caían- suspiró, al parecer el tema le afectaba, pareciera estar llorando, es claro, esta persona tiene vocación, si quiere salvar vidas es obvio que no le agrada la idea que alguien sea capaz de no valorar el trabajo tan esforzado que ella realiza para salvarlas, quise pedirle perdón, mas no lo sentía, no sería algo de verdad, sin embargo siguió hablando, ella contó el resto de la historia -no sé si usted crea en el destino, pero yo sí, y sé que si la tierra le dio esta oportunidad es porque lo necesita vivo, en el momento que estaba acercándose al asfalto, usted calló sobre una persona que pasaba corriendo por ahí, alguien quien escapaba de la lluvia, y por ley del momento esa persona fue la que sufrió toda la fuerza del impacto, usted simplemente salto un poco más lejos tras el impacto y se resbalaron juntos por el agua que había en el suelo- ahora sonrió, su rostro se veía angelical y me miró con toda esa felicidad y luz que la irradiaba -no se preocupe por la persona, él está bien, el impacto fue fuerte- realmente no estaba preocupado de la otra persona, pero me intriga, volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos dijo - la vida a veces termina, debe pensar que soy una loca para decirle esto, pero alégrese, acaba de renacer, todo lo que existió antes murió, la vida le vuelve a dar otra oportunidad, debería aprovecharla, reiniciar su vida, quizás hacer otra, por favor aprecie esta nueva oportunidad, la vida lo ama, el mundo lo ama y lo necesita, tal vez fue duro antes, pero ahora, ahora es solo cosa de mirar el cielo, mire le está sonriendo- sus palabras eran muy ciertas, era lo mismo que había notado hace poco, miré hacia abajo y sonreí, parece que ahora puedo empezar de nuevo, aunque solo quiero saber algo, quien fue la persona que marcó mi destino, quien separó mi antigua vida de la actual, ¿acaso esa persona será relevante desde ahora en adelante?, porque si el mundo quería que sufriera para conocerlo debe ser alguien muy importante en mi destino ¿Quién es esa persona? Quiero recuperarme para conocerla, mire a la señorita con mis ojos ya repuesto, mi mirada no se sentía pesada, mi espíritu volaba fresco, acepto esta nueva vida, sonreí, al parecer ella se alegró. Me gusta esta sensación, hacer feliz a los demás, superando la propia desgracia, se siente bien, quiero vivir para hacer eso, una razón para vivir era lo que necesitaba, solo quiero tener fuerza para poder lograrlo, algo de donde sacar fuerza, quizás esa persona puede ser el foco de mi fuerza, necesito su nombre, solo su nombre me hará feliz- ¿cómo se llama?–

-¿Quién?- respondió ella algo extrañada.

-Aquella persona, a la que le caí encima-

Volvió a sonreír, y me acaricio la cabeza – no te esfuerces tanto ¿sí?, llevas muchos días aquí, deja que tu mente descanse, ten calma, renacer cansa, pronto sabrás el nombre de esa persona, ha estado visitándote continuamente, desde que salió del hospital ha venido a verte todos los días, dice que siente que te conoce de alguna parte, sería bueno que lo vieras tú mismo, bueno mejor me retiro, se feliz en tu nueva vida-

-¿Hacia dónde vas? quédate, no quiero que te vayas todavía, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte-

-Lo siento, pero ya llegaron a verte, ahora esfuérzate y se feliz, discúlpame por hacerte la vida tan miserable antes, pero ahora ya serás feliz –volvió a desordenar mi cabello y a sonreír – ya es hora que despiertes Manuel, tus heridas aun no sanan, cuidé de él durante toda su vida para que haga de tu nueva vida lo mejor posible, recuerda que te amo, eres uno de mis hijos al igual que todos los que viven aquí, me da gusto que pudiese salvarte antes que murieras de verdad-

-¿Quién es usted?- ¿es esta persona a la cual le hablaba mientras estaba en mis últimos minutos de mi anterior vida, o es mi subconsciente que quiere que siga viviendo?

-No hay tiempo para explicarte eso, solo piensa que ayudo a que las cosas que deben pasar pasen, vamos, despierta, ¿o te quieres quedar aquí para siempre?, vamos ve, vuelve a vivir, ¿no querías conocer a esa persona?, ve, te está esperando, solo debes abrir nuevamente los ojos, tus ojos reales, tu cuerpo está débil así que ten cuidado-

-Pero... no me has dicho el nombre de esa persona, ¿cómo quieres que la reconozca?-

-Dije que la conocerías tú mismo, aunque si tanto insistes, te lo diré-

-Creo que sería bueno, quiero estar preparado-

-Su nombre es Martín-

Abrí los ojos, estaba en una habitación, no se parecía mucho a la que estaba antes, la señorita no estaba por ningún lugar, pero pude ver esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándome, y supe que era el, sonreí y dije su nombre, su rostro se asombró, ¿coincidencias? Esas cosas no existen, si las cosas deben pasar es porque la propia tierra guía tu destino y si es necesario caer para volver a levantarse, es lo mejor que uno puede hacer, sufrir es necesario para obtener grandes recompensas, para aprender a valorar las cosas con mayor énfasis, coincidencias, solo puedo decir que me alegra haber tenido esa otra vida, ahora estoy listo para enfrentarme a la nueva, gracias tierra por darme esa gran enseñanza, ahora ya sé que fuiste tú la que me hablaste.


End file.
